Once In A Blue Moon
by Makura-Chan
Summary: Ten year has passed since the claivoyent from the illusory moon has left. Now King Van Fanel wants her back and won't give her up with out a fight. But does she want to come back? Or Was their love just something that happened once in a blue moon.
1. Chapter 1

**__**

Once In A Blue Moon- Chapter 1

The room is empty

The lights are dim

And my heart wonders

If I'll ever see you again

My tears are hungry

For an open door

And your arms held me

I've never felt that way before

****

* Tokyo, Japan, Earth*

She stared out the sun filled window of her apartment craning her neck slightly, to get a better view tapping her new thigh high boots against the hardwood floor she turned and headed towards phone. Rehearsal for the wedding was in an hour and Mamoru still was no where in sight. 

"Calm down honey, he'll be here" chuckled a woman around twenty-five she had shoulder-length red-brown hair pulled back in a sloppy bun with red and gold chopsticks holding it all together. She wore a pair of cut off shorts that she made out of her "lucky" jeans when they had gotten ripped. Her tank top was a midriff and was made out of some type of sparkly red material that played off her shining red eyes as she watched her friend pace frantically.

"Ya think, Kari?" the first woman asked gloomily as she began to fiddle with her own french braided mane of golden colored hair which went far down her back. Leaving her hair alone after a disapproving look from her friend she moved on to her forest green peasant blouse and then short jean skirt and boots. "Do you think this is a little much?" she asked her friend from the antique green armchair she had decided to settle in after, stepping away from the phone.

"Huh" started Yukari who was still on the Victorian sofa but was currently more interested in the fire in the fireplace in front of her than listening to her friend's insecurities.

"My outfit, do you think it's too slutty to go into a church in?" she answered slightly annoyed at her friend's ignorance. 

"Dear firstly you look cute and secondly the ceremony is going to be outside, thank Kammi-samma, because the heat might give your relatives a heart attack, especially your Ojisan Kengi." Yukari said trying to stifle a laugh after her jab at her friends somewhat over weight uncle. "Besides its not like you don't like Dilandau, well you hated him at first but I think he grew on you. Didn't he Hitomi." This time Yukari poked her friend lightly in the side, it had been obvious that Hitomi had disliked Dilandau Albatou, when he had first mysteriously appeared in their town ten years previous around the tome Hitomi came back from her disappearance. Over time this changed and they had become friends and were soon to be related through the marriage that was about to take place at sunset that day.

Hitomi smiled at her friend "Yeah, I guess Dilly did grow on me a bit, but I wish Mamoru would hurry up! Have you seen Millie?" Hitomi suddenly turned serious at the fact that her little daughter wasn't anywhere in sight.

"No, Hun I haven't but then again she is ALWAYS running off, just like you, if I wasn't there when you adopted her I would think she was your biological daughter, like practically everyone else." Yukari responded dryly and returned her gaze to the flames.

"You hush, as far as I'm concerned she is my biological daughter!" which was close to true, Millerna or Millie as Hitomi preferred to call her was Hitomi's younger sister Tsuki's. When Tsuki had discovered she was pregnant, she had wanted an abortion but Hitomi's family wouldn't let her. They had also wanted her to marry the father, who according to Tsuki was impossible to find since it could be any number of people. After Millie had been born Tsuki had pretty much left her alone in a dark room of her crack house apartment, where Hitomi found her on a visit to her troubled sister. She begged for the baby and was given her after she paid her sister several billion yen that probably went straight to drugs. That was 4 years ago and she had never been happier, her writing career had taken off full force soon after the adoption and her name was now up with the likes of Rowling and Tolkien in the literary community. 

__

And I'll be waiting

And I'll be watching

Under a blue moon

Taste of heaven

Only happens

Once in a blue moon

A car horn went off from the curb 15 stories below the penthouse suit that was Hitomi and her daughter's home. The car was a blue convertible that Mamoru had bought before he left Japan and moved to America where he worked in computers.

"He's here!" Hitomi squealed, after jumping out of her chair she walked over to Millie's room, rapping lightly on the door she called out to her daughter "Aino-chan, our ride is here Hayuku!" 

"I'm here mamma" chirped the voice of an innocent 4 year old girl. The girl herself was small and tiny in size, but her hair and eyes looked a lot like her Aunts just slightly darker and her hair was covered in soft wispy curls unlike Hitomi's which was straight as a pin, she had adorable dimples on both her round cheeks. Her skin tone was a little darker then Hitomi's but other then these small differences they could have been cloned, let alone be mother and daughter.

The door flung open and Millie made a running jump at her mother, giving her a big hug. Hitomi smiled at her little girl and held her close savoring the moment. That is until the car horn decided to interrupt again, sending Hitomi back into the here and now. After a quick glance at her watch she realized they would be late if they did not leave now, she pulled away gently. And went to the closet to grab her and Millie's dresses which they would where to in the wedding at sunset. Until then it was nothing but practices and pictures, hell they'd have to get dressed over there.

"Come on Itooshi, we will be late" Hitomi said taking the little girl's hand she headed for the door calling over her shoulder to her friend. "I'll see you at the wedding alright, and for the love of Kammi-samma, get Amano in a tux or at least something nice!"

__

Do you remember?

When the wind blew free?

We fit together so naturally.

__ ****

* Fanelia castle, Fanelia, Gaea *

The early morning sun flitted lightly down onto the roof where a young man lay looking out at the sky; in particular the illusory moon or phantom moon as it was often now a day since the destiny war. Propping himself up on his elbows he closed his burgundy eyes and let the wind brush through his already unmanageable black hair. He should be in a meeting right now but he couldn't think about anything today, he never could on this date. 

"VAN-SAMMA!" he heard a shrill cry break his moment of silence come from the ground where his old playmate stood impatiently waiting for him holding her small daughter in her arms.

Groaning inwardly the young monarch stood up and walked over to the edge of the roof where Merle stood below waiting. "Yes Merle?" he called down to her.

"Get down here this second, its dangerous up there, besides Darien asked me to go for a ride with him without Emily and I need you to baby sit! It would give you an excuse to skip your meeting!" she yelled back

"I'm coming" he replied while removing his black muscle shirt, he closed his eyes and began to concentrate until a pair of white majestic wings sprouted from his back, jumping off the roof he floated down toward the young cat woman below. "Is Darien getting sick of her already?" he joked lightly.

"Never, what's wrong with a man wanting some alone time with his wife! Which reminds me, when do you intend to get married?" Merle retorted handing over the precious bundle in her arms to her best friend.

"Merle" Van voice deepened to a low growl, she knew better then to ask that.

"Van, it has been ten years, she isn't coming back! I know that, heck most of Gaea knows that and deep down I think you know that too!" She looked at him sadly she too missed Hitomi but it was time to face the facts Hitomi had moved on as she had every right too and now they had to too.

"Don't say that Merle, because if you do I'll have to believe it too and I just can't do that, you know that." He said sadly

"Van-samma, I'm sorry, please don't look at me like that!" Merle pleaded with him; she hated that look it always made her want to cry.

"Perhaps you're right Merle, maybe I should move on, but it's not that easy. Sometimes I want to but I love her too much I suppose." He sighed and sat down sullenly on a bench in the garden courtyard. " I just can't give up on her yet, not until she tells me to leave and she can't do that since we lost contact 8 years ago. Hell I don't know what to do, she could be married or she could be dead for all I know!"

" Go and see her." Merle said quietly sitting down next to her friend

"What?" Van looked over at the woman beside him somewhat confused.

"Go and see her Van, your still friends and all besides this has to stop. You have to move on with or without Hitomi. And according to you the only way to do that is to see her again so go and see her, end this, go get your life back!" the young feline told him again. She knew that his love for Hitomi would kill him if he stayed like this, recluse and miserable. Merle had always loved Lord Van, even now after she had been married for 2 years. And she hated him whither away like he was, moping around silent and brooding. Straining himself for Fanelia, perfecting and changing it so it would be perfect for his Hitomi when she came back. But Merle had known for sometime now that she would come back until Lord Van brought her there. 

"You know what Merle! I think I will, send a message to Allen, Millerna, Dryden and Chid! Oh and Merle how would you like to see the Mystic Moon?" he practically shouted leaping up from his seat on the bench.

__

And I'll be waiting

And I'll be watching

Under a blue moon

Taste of heaven

Only happens once

In a blue moon

If the wind closes a door

It will open another

****

It had taken until lunchtime for everyone to arrive but everyone had finally arrived, Sir Allen with his younger sister Lady Celena and their royal highnesses of Asturia Queen Millerna Sarah Aston-Fassa and her husband King Dryden Fassa with her highness's nephew Duke Chid of Fried. Merle and her husband Darien Chiba with their little daughter Emily were also to come. All of these people knew and were friends of Hitomi except for Darien and Celena but they had heard the stories and had wanted to come to meet the clairvoyant from the Phantom Moon. 

"OH, Dryden I'm so excited to see Hitomi again, she told me once about her world and from what I can remember from the conversation it seems very exciting!" Millerna prattled away with her husband as they walked toward the graveyard from which Van would summon the column of light using Hitomi's pendant that she left in Van's care before she left.

"Everybody join hands" Van ordered gruffly positioning himself as far away from Allen as possible. He was still jealous of him after all this time because of Hitomi's infatuation with him. He hadn't even wanted him to come along but he rationed that he was Hitomi's friend and had as much right to see her as he did. Even though deep down he hoped that if Hitomi still felt the same way as she did when she left, he could show up that stupid blonde man-whore.

Van slowly lifted the pendant in one hand the other was clinging tightly onto Merle's. As he did this a sparkling pillar of white light shot down towards them and then they were no more.

__

And I'll be waiting

And I'll be watching

Under a blue moon

Taste of heaven

Only happens once

In a blue moon

Once in a blue moon

A/N- Hi people this is my new baby… I mean fic. Anyway as you must have noticed I have used several Japanese words through out this chapter, so I'm going to put a mini-dictionary at the end of each chapter so you all know what each term in the fic means. Now this fic is also interactive, in other words I want you people to review and tell me what you think of this fic and I except flames very well too so don't not review just because you think it'll hurt my feelings, because you won't. 

****

MINNI DICTIONARY OF JAPANESE WORDS USED IN THIS CHAPTER IN ORDER OF FIRST APPEARANCE:

Kammi-samma- God or spirit

****

Ojisan- Uncle

****

Aino-chan- Sweetheart 

****

Hayuku- Hurry up

****

Itooshi- Beloved

Disclaimer- I don't own Escaflowne or the song used in this chapter which is by Sydney Forest. However I do own Millie (Hitomi's daughter not Millerna) and Tsuki (Hitomi's drug addicted younger sister) and Ojisan Kengi (Hitomi's fat uncle).


	2. Chapter 2

****

Did You Ever Love Somebody

__

Did you ever love somebody?

So much that the earth moved

Did you ever love somebody?

Even though it hurt to

Did you ever love somebody?

Nothing else you heart could do

Did you ever love somebody?

Who never knew?

****

*On the a freeway heading toward Hama Rikyu Garden, Tokyo, Japan, Earth *

Millie squirmed the car trip was taking forever! Why couldn't Ojisan Mamoru just drive faster! Her legs were getting sore. Pursing her lips, she looked over at her mother who had her head rested against the back of the car seat. Reaching up she poke her mother lightly in the arm.

"Huh, are we there yet?" Hitomi half grunted as she was suddenly woken up by something poking her in the arm incessantly.

"No" laughed her brother looking at her through the rearview mirror "I think that Millie just wanted something" turning his eyes back to the road, although the gardens were in Tokyo it was a good 3-hour drive from Hitomi's apartment and they still had an hour left to go.

"Okaasan, tell me a story please" asked Millie snuggling up to her mother's shoulder.

"Aino-chan, what do you want to hear?" questioned her mother laughing, her baby always wanted a story and usually the one about a place called Gaea.

"The one about you and the angel!" cried the little girl excitedly, that was her favorite story, her mommy had been telling it to her as bedtime story as long as she could remember. It was also the first book her mommy had ever written and it was the most famous. Even if Uncle Dilandau was evil in it.

"Not that one again" moaned Mamoru from the front seat, he knew it was Millie's favorite but he'd heard enough of it. Not to mention it always made him uncomfortable to talk about his sister's delusional account for her disappearance when she was fifteen.

"Oh lighten up Mamo-chan, let her have her story it won't kill you to hear it once more!" chided Hitomi to her younger brother

"Yosha! Have your story but you owe me big time squirt!" he told Millie seriously but Hitomi could see the smile that was hidden in his eyes. Mamoru loved Millie almost as much as Hitomi herself did and had a tendency to spoil her when ever he was in town to visit his family.

"Yay" squealed Millie clapping her small hands together excitedly she settled down next to her mother ready for her story.

Hitomi smiled at her small daughter, and wrapped her arm around her shoulders and began to talk in a slow, sweet voice that even her brother was drawn into the familiar tale just as he was the first time he heard it when Hitomi had returned home.

__

Did you ever lay your head down?

On the shoulder of a good friend

And then had to look away somehow

Had to hide the way you felt for them

Have you ever prayed the day would come?

You'd hear them say they feel it too

Did you ever love someone?

Who never knew?

I do.

****

* Outside Hitomi's Apartment Building, Tokyo, Japan, Earth *

A light pummeled full force towards the earth at an alarming rate. As the light faded it deposited a small crowd of people dressed in medieval clothes on the sidewalk.

"Van, Where are we?" asked Millerna shaking slightly at her surroundings, she had known the Phantom Moon would not be like Gaea but this was far worse then what ever she had fabricated in her mind. This place was so cold feeling, all stone and wood buildings reaching up past that sky. And it smelled terrible, but worst of all everyone was dressed so funny yet they were staring at HER!

"I don't know, Millerna but I'm going to ask that man there maybe if were lucky he'll know Hitomi." Van said looking around quickly he hadn't thought about the idea that they wouldn't land wherever Hitomi was. Walking over to the man in front of the largest of the stone buildings "excuse me sir?"

"Yes?" asked the old man calmly looking at these strange people, eyeing the swords they wore wearily.

"Do you know a young lady by the name of Hitomi Kanzaki?" Vans asked trying not to sound like a complete idiot.

The older man smiled "Yes sir I do, she lives up on the fifteenth floor, but I'm afraid you missed her and her friend, they've gone to the wedding, well Hitomi left a few hours ago for practices but you just missed Yukari."

"Wedding?" Van asked trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"Yes sir, the Kanzaki/Albatou wedding today at sunset." He continued to smile.

"Dilandau Albatou?" Van questioned looking very confused; Dilandau was Celena wasn't he? And Hitomi marrying him. That couldn't happen, once when they where on Gaea together she had told him that she found Dilandau repulsive.

"Yes sir, you must know them, I'll be heading out there myself shortly if you'd like a ride." the man offered happy to help any friend of Miss Kanzaki.

"Yes Thank..." Van started to thank the man for his kindness but was cut off by Millerna screaming

"A DEMON, A DEMON!" Millerna cried hysterically, cowering behind Dryden. 

Van and the man rushed over to her asking what was wrong she pointed to a car that had driven up and parked across the street.

"That's only a car miss!" the man chuckled at her hysterics

"What does it want?" she squeaked from the safety of her husbands side, HE would protect her from that horrid beast.

"It don't want nothing ma'am, it's just a mode o' transportation. And your going to get in one if you intend to be going to that wedding." The man who was the doorman and a friend of Hitomi's explained, wondering where in the world a nice young lady like Miss Kanzaki had met these excitable Amish folk.

__

And if you did

Well you know I'd understand

I could, I would

More then anybody can

****

*Hama Rikyu Garden, Tokyo, Japan, Earth *

Hitomi sighed her feet were aching, they had been in practices since the moment that they had set foot outside her brother's car. Everybody was stressed and nothing was going right, the caterers were late and tents that were supposed to be set up for the reception were still spread out on the ground because somebody had given the work crew the wrong date. So now the groom, her father, her brother and Amano were trying to but them up themselves, which was not working very well.

"Hitomi! Come quick, we have another problem!" she heard her mother run up to her panting.

"What is it Okaasan?" Hitomi asked racing over to her mother.

"It's Naomi, she's hyperventilating in the tent the boys set up for the girls changing room! And I can't find Tsuki or Millie any where!" her mother wailed today was not going according to plan she had always dreamed of her girls' wedding day but one thing went wrong and then another. Her first heartache was Tsuki her youngest child, she was always the problem child in the family. First having Millie un-wed and then giving the baby to her older sister to look after and making her pay her money for the baby was unreasonable. Today she was so scared that Tsuki would be drunk or high at the wedding that she had kept an eye over her baby girl practically the whole time until half an hour ago when she had sneaked off. Mamoru the second youngest who lived so far away that he almost couldn't have made it to his own sister's wedding. Now Naomi, one of the twins, Hitomi's to be exact, they were fraternal twins but the still looked very similar except in height Hitomi was taller, bust this time Naomi was slightly larger and eye-color Naomi had blue eyes to Hitomi's green. Their personalities were also different, Naomi lacked the responsibility and calmness of her twin but she was more aggressive in getting what she wanted and much more out going. They were smart, kind, and caring individuals with the same bad temper. Hitomi was braver in facing fears, always finished what she started, was way too stubborn, worked herself to hard, was overly positive, tried to help others in bad situations, had an amazing imagination, and was way more collected in bad situations. Naomi was a bit of a scatterbrain, had a tendency to jump from one great plan to the next, was the actress, was always cheerful, loved life, made the rest of the world happy and unlike her sister she ran in terror in bad situations then fought through them. They had both chosen artistic careers Naomi was a famous actress where as Hitomi was a novelist. They both had taken martial arts and weaponry when they were sixteen and had taken part in school sports one in soccer the other in track. But now Naomi was nervous and scared that things would not turn out perfectly and began to freak out, things that made her herself were working against her. 

"Okaasan it'll be okay, Tsuki was by the caterers truck flirting last time I saw her, Millie is watching the guys finish putting up the last two tents and I'll go talk to Naomi. You go and check on the flowers all right. Shimpai Shinai " Hitomi told her mom kindly, her mother was such a worrier at times.

Walking off toward the tent, were her twin sister was, she almost literally ran into Tsuki who was as her mother had feared, completely loaded out of her tree with alcohol.

"Tsuki! What were you thinking! The wedding is only an 2 hours away!" Hitomi scolded her sister putting her arm around her shoulders she half lead half dragged her out toward the tent and her other sister.

"Naomi? Are you in here?" Hitomi asked as she reached the flap of the tent back with some difficulty due to her younger sister's weight.

"Yeah" a voice rasped out, the voice Hitomi could barely recognized as that of her sister's because it was so clogged up with tears.

Walking in to the tent Hitomi dumped Tsuki into a chair before hurrying to her other sister. 

"What's the matter Hun?" Hitomi asked noticing for the first time that her sister was already dressed for the wedding.

__

Did you ever love somebody?

So much that the earth moved

Did you ever love somebody?

Even though it hurt to

Did you ever love somebody?

Nothing else your heart could do

Did you ever love somebody?

Like I love you

Like I love you

Like I love you...

****

* At Sunset, Hama Rikyu Garden, Tokyo, Japan, Earth *

Van stepped out of the mini-van and stretched, the trip had taken several hours, much longer then it normally would which was what Mr. Sato the man that had driven them had told him. He had also told Van that even though they were going over the speed limit to get there on time, they would still be late because of the frequent stops that they had to make for Millerna who they discovered got extreme motion sickness. 

"Van sir, that's the wedding march there, we had best find some seats near the back so we won't be disturbing nobody. We've missed the flower girl, ring bearer and the bride's maids but if we hurry we can see the bride be given away." Chirped the old man cheerfully.

Van turned to his friends and repeated what the old man said since they seemed very scared of him since the commotion with the car. Soon the were all seated at the back but he could still see the bride, she was lovely, her hair was pulled up in soft curls and had a long white misty veil that covered her face and went down to trail on floor for a good few inches. Her dress was a pure white it had a corset styled bodice incrusted with diamonds and lace long white silk gloves and a full white skirt that was layers upon layers of gauze. He was almost sure it was Hitomi but for some reason he kept thinking it wasn't. He looked up to the groom who was to his horror Dilandau Albatou, the same one who destroyed Fanelia and killed thousands on Gaea and here he was marring HIS Hitomi.

Merle saw it to only un-like Van she was not going to let this marriage happen, leaping to her feet she yelled at the top of her lungs "STOP". Taking off her hooded cape she and her husband both had to wear to hide the fact they were cats she did not care if she scared the earthlings at this point it got in her way. Throwing the cape to the ground and then marching straight up to the spot under a three that they were using as an altar she stepped up to the bride and slapped her hard screaming "YOU STUPID SLUT, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO LORD VAN?" The bride however after stepping back from the first attack saw her assailant was a cat fainted dead away.

Millie who had fallen asleep and was leaning against one of the bride's maids woke with a start when someone had screamed stop. Rubbing her eyes she looked at the person who had caused the commotion and ruined a perfectly good nap, the person was a CAT! She had reddish pink hair that was braided and went down her back and she wore an orange medieval style dress like the ones all the princesses wore in her storybooks at home. Then it hit her the only place their where neko-people was in her mother's story, the story was REAL! Hopping to her feet she headed over to the stranger.

"Excuse me miss, but are you from my story?" asked the little four year old looking at the cat-woman patiently waiting for her answer.

"What did you say?" asked Merle in amazement that there was a child talking to and how much she resembled Hitomi, they could be mother and daughter, which Merle reasoned was not all that impossible but if it was then it would just kill Van.

"I said are you from my story, the one my mommy tells me before I go to bed, its about another world that has angels and dragons. And I don't know why but my Uncle Dilandau is in it and he's evil which is silly 'cuz him and my mommy…" Millie continued cheerfully. That is until Hitomi came out of her shock at seeing Merle again stepped forward.

"Aino-chan that is quite enough!" Hitomi chided stepping over quickly trying not to trip on the hem of her gown.

"Yes Okaasan" Millie muttered dully no one ever let her finish talking for some reason.

"Angel why don't you go see if your Aunt Naomi is ok" Hitomi asked bending down to almost her daughter's height she added, "Mommy has some talking to do with this nice lady ok." She smiled and brushed off her skirt as she stood up.

"Yeah, I got it grown up stuff that goes in to the section I'll tell you when your older." Millie said gloomily and walked over to her Aunt.

"Well Merle, how have you been" she asked turning around to face Merle.

"Hitomi, is that you, I thought that you had fainted in fact there you are right now." Merle babbled in shock pointing to the bride who was currently laying on the ground being poked by the little girl that had just been their and called Hitomi mother… which meant… oh poor Lord Van!

"Merle I suppose you mean you thought that I was getting married which I'm not, the girl you knocked out was my twin sister Naomi, which reminds me Millie stop that this instant, Dilandau stop staring like an idiot and move her please!" Hitomi changing her voice from almost laughing to the sergeant like voice of a mother.

"So your not getting married?" Merle asked excitedly 

"No I'm not and have no intention to for the time being, Millie STOP!" Hitomi replied 

"That little girl is she yours?" Merle asked silently praying that she wasn't for Lord Van's sake.

"Yes Merle she is, her name is Millerna or as everyone here calls her Millie." Hitomi beamed

"Did someone mention me?" asked Millerna walking up from behind Hitomi and Merle.

"Millerna? Where did you come from?" asked Hitomi 

"Oh from the back, I got bored and wanted to see what was going on, we couldn't see very well because…" she began

"We?" Hitomi asked, she thought to herself, did all of Gaea come?

"Oh just Dryden, Van, Allen, Celena, Chid and Darien. Any way like I was saying we were really late because of those monster things that you people…" she continued getting more annoyed slightly at being interrupted again.

"Van is here?" Hitomi pressed she could feel her face paling, why was she acting like this? She had sworn to herself to forget about Van Fanel when he stopped talking to her eight years ago without even a goodbye. So why was her stomach doing flip-flops at his name?

"Yes I'm here Hitomi" a deep tenor voice said from somewhere behind the girls

Turning around at the voice Hitomi whispered "Van is it really you?"

A/N- Hi people how are you all, I finished another chapter and have made a decision I have decided to put a hold on all other stories but one and then when I finish that one I'll do another. So here is what you people at home have to do you have to read my other stuff and tell in a review what one you want me to finish first second and so forth. So until I'm told which to write, all other writing will be put on hold.

****

Mini Dictionary of Japanese words used in this Chapter

Ojisan- Uncle

****

Okaasan- Mother

Aino-chan- Sweetheart

****

Yosha- Alright

****

Shimpai Shinai- don't worry about it

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or her characters. I also don't own the song used in this chapter it is by Jessica Simpson. I do own:

****

*Earth People * Millie (Hitomi's daughter not Millerna), 

Mr. Sato (the doorman), 

Naomi (Hitomi's twin sister), 

Tsuki (Hitomi's drug addicted sister), 

Mamoru (who is the name of Hitomi's brother in the show but he is only mentioned in the version I have seen so I'm counting him as half mine and half the people who created Escaflowne), 

Uncle Kengi (Hitomi's fat Uncle). 

*Gaea People * Darien (Merle's Husband), 

Emily (Merle's Daughter). 

C-ya


	3. Chapter 3

**__**

Luna's Boat Song

Wishing on a dream that seems far off  
Hoping it will come today.

****

*Hama Rikyu Garden, Tokyo, Japan, Earth *

Van and the rest if the Gaean party that had not rushed ahead to the tree where most of the ceremony had been taking with Merle and Millerna hung back slightly embarrassed at the first out burst of their friend. But realizing it would be best to collect Millerna as soon as possible before she says inappropriate or Merle attacks another part of the wedding party. Walking up to where they stood now talking to a tallish woman around five foot seven with long honey colored hair pulled high atop her head with tiny jewels intertwined with small curls. Her dress was of the darkest green much like several other ladies he had seen earlier, it had a square cut neck line that was a little low, in the fact it cut straight across her breasts showing off how well developed she was. The bodice was corset style and molded against her body well, the skirt was layered gauze, much like that of the bride's, around her white neck she wore a thin black choker. He couldn't believe his eyes she was a goddess and he hadn't even got a good look at her face yet because the wind was blowing some of her hair across it. Shaking his head lightly he couldn't believe himself, here he was with the love of his life marrying not only another but his mortal enemy and he was having fantasies about some other woman! Even though he knew he would never feel that way about anyone but Hitomi unless that was Hitomi and she wasn't the one getting married. Feeling terrible for what the others had done he stood calmly behind the women and he listened to what the women were saying before allowing his presence to be made known.

"Oh just Dryden, Van, Allen, Celena, Chid and Darien with baby Emily. Any way like I was saying we were really late because of those monster things that you people…" Millerna continued until she was cut off again by the strange woman.

"Van is here?" she quavered out while her face grew even paler then she already was that is if it was physically possible. Van felt like jumping for joy, this woman was Hitomi, HIS glorious Hitomi wasn't marrying Dilandau.

"Yes I'm here Hitomi" he said attempting to keep the sheer sounding joy out of his voice but he couldn't just manage it.

Hitomi turned around to face the most handsome man she had ever seen. He was tall a little over six feet, and muscular from what she could see from a black muscle shirt and beige pants. He had tanned skin from spending a lot of time outdoors in the sun; he had burgundy eyes that held some kind of secret joy behind them and wild black hair. And the smell of fields and woods seemed to radiate from him giving her an odd since of security, like no matter what happened everything would be fine, she hadn't felt that way for a long time and she relished it.

Van smiled as she stared at him, he finally got to see her face, and it had lost all traces of childhood that it had had last time he saw her. She had full pink lips, perfect teeth. Her eyes were what he had missed the most, they were the same expressive deep green but no longer seemed to crowd her face, they were surrounded by thick black lashes that gave off this smoky affect. Unfortunately her eyes also showed wisdom that comes with having to grow up to quickly and seeing horrible things. Altogether she was breathtaking.

"MOMMA!" cried a small child running forward towards them. "OJISAN DILANDAU WANTS YOU FOR SOEMTHING!"

"Huh, what? Millie, honey I thought you were looking after Obasan Naomi?" Hitomi bent down to the little girl almost relieved to be brought out of her memories.

"I WAS but Ojisan Dilandau wanted you for something and he didn't look that happy neither!" replied the little girl somewhat exasperated.

"Hitomi, who is this?" Van asked slowly he already had guessed the answer but he had to hear it from her.

"Van this is Millerna Hiiragi Kanzaki…" Hitomi couldn't look at him, she knew Van and knew how he'd take this she also knew that she loved him with all her heart and it would kill her to lose him but he needed the truth. "My daughter"

__

Into the starlit night,  
Foolish dreamers turn there gaze,  
Waiting on a shooting star.

Van, felt his world fall a part, all the plans he had made in his mind about what he and Hitomi would do together, he had even planned how he would propose to her, but he was too late that was obvious. All he could hear in his mind was the words "too late" chanting over and over again, she had moved on, gotten married. And she and her husband had had a child together. She obviously didn't love him. She wasn't looking at him but he saw the tears forming in her eyes, maybe they were his, he didn't know, all he knew was that he wanted to get away from there away from her. Taking a step back he turned and began to run.

"Van, no" Hitomi whispered, she felt hot tears pouring down her face, lifting her skirt she ran after him.

"Mamma, what about Ojisan Dilandau?" Millie cried out to the retreating form of her mother.

"Tell him, I'll be back as soon as I can and to wait to explain to everyone what's going on until I get back." Hitomi called over her shoulder to her little girl before turning her attention back to finding Van, so she could explain.

Van knew she was pursuing him, he could hear her footsteps and her plies for him to stop and let her explain. Van knew from experience he couldn't out run her so he slowed down but he wasn't going to let her explain, no he was going to give her a piece of his mind.

"Van WAIT, let me explain, you don't understand!" Hitomi cried helplessly on the seemingly deaf ears of her beloved. Her heart leaped when he began to turn around or it did until she saw his eyes, they held turmoil and complete hatred.

"GO back to your family Hitomi!" Van said sullenly when he saw her, she was a mess her hair was coming undone and had twigs and leaves in it, she was covered in mud and scratches from the branches but to him she was even more beautiful then ever.

"NO Van, I can't… I won't let you shut me out… tell me what's wrong… please." Hitomi's voice sounded desperate but she held her ground she wasn't leaving until he told her what was wrong.

"I SAID GO, go back to your husband and daughter." Van was angry and didn't want to do or say something they'd both regret.

"Van, I'm not married, is that what you think, how could even think that! Do you know how long it took me just to get through a single day without thinking about you, and you didn't even bother to say goodbye to me? And you think I would marry someone else?" Hitomi was getting angrier how could he not know how I feel? Is he really that stupid? Didn't he know how much pain he has put me through? Hitomi felt the walls that she had used to hide her emotions begin crumble again and she began to cry.

"OK then your not married I can deal with that, but tell me this Hitomi, who's the father, huh?" Van was enraged how was she managing to make HIM feel guilty, it was her fault after all.

"I don't know." Hitomi whispered, as the tears streamed down her face.

"You don't KNOW, oh great so your telling me you've slept with god knows how many people!" Van flared back on her.

"NO, I never said that, I don't know who the father is, but it would help if I was her natural MOTHER then I might know but I'm not she's ADOPTED damn it!" Hitomi cried out, this wasn't how she had pictured their reunion, it had been perfect but now she was losing him.

"She's adopted? … You mean you never… umm…. You never…" Van asked stuttered out embarrassed at his own behavior."

"No I never, how could I, I'm too much in love with this guy I knew a long time ago." She smiled at him.

"Oh great its Allen isn't it? I should have known, how could I have been so stupid to think that you could ever love me… a… a… a demon!" Van continued angrily, but at whom he wasn't sure.

"VAN, firstly you aren't a demon and secondly… you aren't even listening are you?" Hitomi sighed, the only way she was going to stop him from ranting is if she did something drastic; grabbing the front of his shirt she pulled him to her and kissed him hard. 

"What was that for?" Van asked confused, happy and out of breath when the kiss ended.

"That was to get you to shut up, so I can tell you that I love you." Hitomi said mumbling the last three words so much that Van couldn't make them out.

"What did you say?" Van asked giving her a weird look

"I SAID I LOVE YOU, YOU MORON!" Hitomi practically shouted at him.

__

But, what if that star is not to come?  
Will their dreams fade to nothing?  
When the horizon darkens most,  
we all need to believe there is hope.

"You do?" Van asked mystified while pinching himself to make sure he was awake.

"Yeah I do" Hitomi replied feeling really stupid since he wasn't saying anything back

"Oh god, Hitomi, I love you soo much it hurts sometimes." He smiled down at her, spontaneously he grabs her waist lifting her up in the air he begins to spin her around in circles.

When he sets her down again, he kisses her again gently. "I love you, you know" he whispered in her ear gently.

"Yeah, I do but probably not as much as I love you." Hitomi smiled back. They had been standing in the middle of the gardens away from the others for sometime but Hitomi didn't seem to mind, she was where she needed to be at the moment.

"We should probably get back and explain what's going on before my father has a heart attack. But Van don't mention that Millie is adopted, she doesn't know and as far as anyone else is concerned she is my real daughter." Hitomi pleaded 

"Whatever you want my love" he smiled down at the girl no woman that had captured his heart so many years ago. And he leaned down to kiss her again.

__

Is an angel watching closely over me?  
Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see?  
I know my heart should guide me, but  
there's a hole within my soul.

****

* Meanwhile at the wedding site in the Hama Rikyu Garden, Tokyo, Japan, Earth *

"OJISAN DILANDAU!" Millie ran over to the man who had played her uncle for years giving him a big hug.

"What is it Angel? Where's your mom?" questioned the young man, he needed to see Hitomi right away. Everything was going wrong, this was his wedding day and his bride was upset, confused and refused to come out of the tent she had fled to when she had woken up. Not to mention _they _were here, he had tried to forget about that part of his life years ago, he belonged here now and he wouldn't give that up. 

"Okaasan went away after this strange man with dark hair and she told me to tell you something but I don't really remember what it was so just give me a minute to think." Millie said in a rush before she sat down on the ground to think.

"Van" stated Dilandau sullenly, he should have known he would be here. In a way he was happy because it would make his best friend happy. Hitomi had always loved Van so much. But then came his darker side that hated and despised the man for all he had done. Although his dark side was almost non-existent now he still felt some of the old hatred and lust for death return. 

__

What will fill this emptiness inside of me?  
Am I to be satisfied without knowing?

I wish, then, for a chance to see,  
Now all I need, [desperately]  
  
Is my star to come...

A/N: Hi everybody, I'm back with a new chapter, now I'm assuming you all want me to finish this story before I go back and finish the old ones or start some new ones? If you do tell me if not tell me what you want me to finish/ write. But I need reviews from all you nice people at home! Now for all you nice people at home who reviewed….

AH- YOUNG: Thank you so much for your review, and I'll continue as long as I'm told to! Please keep reading and reviewing 

Cait: Yes, I am cruel aren't I? But I would like to thank you for your review it was very much appreciated ^-^. Please keep reading and of course reviewing

Now it is time for the **MINI DICTIONARY OF JAPANESE STUFF**!

****

OJISAN- Uncle

****

OBASAN- Aunt

****

Hiiragi- Holly

****

Okaasan- Mother

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or her characters. I also don't own the song used in this chapter it is from Lunar Silver Star Story. I do own:

****

*Earth People * Millie (Hitomi's daughter not Millerna), 

Mr. Sato (the doorman), 

Naomi (Hitomi's twin sister), 

Tsuki (Hitomi's drug addicted sister), 

Mamoru (who is the name of Hitomi's brother in the show but he is only mentioned in the version I have seen so I'm counting him as half mine and half the people who created Escaflowne), 

Uncle Kengi (Hitomi's fat Uncle). 

****

*Gaea People * Darien (Merle's Husband), 

Emily (Merle's Daughter). 

C-ya


	4. Chapter 4

****

Once in a Blue Moon Chapter 4- Only Hope

__

There's a song that's inside of my soul

It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again

I'm awake in the infinite cold

But you sing to me over and over and over again

****

*Hama Rikyu Garden, Tokyo, Japan, Earth *

Hitomi bite her lip nervously as she and Van stepped closer to what remained of the wedding ground. Hitomi was afraid, very afraid, of what she wasn't sure but of course she had some ideas, like her father he had paid a fortune for that wedding and probably wouldn't be happy and he'd want an explanation, which would mean the truth a truth no one would believe. The truth was never her ally, whenever she told the truth it usually meant she would have to go see Dr. Sato and whenever she went to she him she always ended up on pills or in a padded room. As scary as all that was the fear was deeper then that, it was even deeper then her twin sister's wrath, which was enough to make even Dilandau, Mr. Manly Man himself cry. Her fear rested within Dilandau himself, he had been different since he had come to Earth, he had become her very best friend, and he understood her and loved her sister very much. Hitomi never found out how or why he came to Earth and he never mentioned it, so she didn't ask. But now was different especially since Van was here, she new how much Dilandau hated Van and she had seen the flash in his eyes when he saw Van. That flash is what scared her, especially knowing full well what she could lose with it… she could lose everything. 

__

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope

Naomi woke up slowly; her head hurt, as did her cheek. She didn't know what happened and what she was able to remember made absolutely no sense. She could remember the flowers, her dress, the wedding march, and her beloved Dilandau waiting for her at the end of her last walk as an un-married woman. Then something unexpected happened some woman ran up to her screaming about some person named Van and as far as she knew, she didn't even know anyone by that name. Closing her eyes she attempted to dismiss the whole event as some obsessed fan being upset that she was getting married but for some reason she knew that wasn't the case. All she could remember of her assailant was an old-fashioned dress, bright pinkish colored hair and long pointy cat ears, but that made no sense it wasn't possible that a cat woman would attack her or even if there was such a thing. Opening her eyes slowly she was met with the deep red eyes of the man she loved.

"Dilandau" she murmured lovingly at him

"Thank god your awake" Dilandau sighed thankfully, he had never been so worried in his life. He reached out his arms to her and pulled her against his chest.

"What happened?" Naomi asked slowly, her head was still spinning.

"Hush now, your still in a little bit of shock. Now I want you to go and sit down somewhere so I can make sure you didn't get too hurt all right, and don't even think of arguing" Dilandau said using his instructor voice that he used when he was teaching martial arts and sword fighting. Watching his fiancée fail to stand on her own, he gently lifted her up and carried her to an empty chair so he could check for injury. He smiled to himself wondering how it was possible to love someone as much as he loved Naomi. 

__

Sing to me the song of the stars

Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again

When it feels like my dreams are so far

Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again

Millie was getting upset, something was happening, something huge and no one was telling her what! She was not used to this, she wanted her mother and she wanted her NOW! Unfortunately she didn't know where her mother had gone; her mother had gone chasing after some strange man desperately. This was also very new to Millie, she knew her mother was very pretty, much prettier then Aunt Naomi even though they where twins and so much more so then her Aunt Tsuki, her Aunt Tsuki scared her and Millie hated when she came to visit. Her mother had, had loads of men after her but her mother had never given any signs of interest, she remember a year ago a man had asked her mother for her hand in marriage even though they had only met once before! Millie almost laughed at the memory of how her Mother had let the man down, she had mad him cry! She had this look of pure contempt and hatred that she looked like an ice princess, it was so amazing the way her mother could change her look so quickly. She could go from a sweet angel to someone soo cold and heartless in a blink of an eye. Looking back in the direction of where her Mother had disappeared, Millie saw the figure of her mother HUGGING the man, she had chased after!

__

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope

"MOMMA" screamed the little girl, racing headlong for her mother. She would not let this stranger steal her mother.

"Itooshi" Hitomi laughed falling to the ground from the impact of her daughter ramming into her.

"What have you been up to Aino-chan?" Hitomi asked her daughter while trying to pry the small body from her waist.

"Not too much Mamma!" The little girl crowed victoriously, ever since she had ran to her mother, the man had been ignored, maybe he wasn't a threat after all.

"I'll bet" Hitomi smiled down at her daughter, for the first time in her life everything was going right, she had her daughter and the man she loved. Grabbing both their hands she led them to where they others where surely waiting.

__

I give you my destiny

I'm giving you all of me

I want your symphony singing in all that I am

At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

Mamoru surveyed the damage grumpily, after that thing had removed its hood panic ensued, half of the guests had fled in sheer panic, knocking over chairs and tables in their path. Most of those left had to be sent to the hospital from either shock or being trampled, until his family, Dilandau and those freaks where all that remained. Brushing back some loose strands of hair he began to think of where he had heard about cat people before… then he remembered clearly

"Hitomi!" he cried unknowingly out loud

"Did someone say my name?" his sister laughed behind him

"Sis, tell me you didn't have anything to do with any of this!" he ordered, half praying he was wrong although he already knew he wasn't.

"Well… Technically…" Hitomi began slowly

"Don't give me "Technically" Hitomi" he muttered

"Well then I guess yeah I did, you might want to get everyone to sit down so I can explain and get D over here too k" Hitomi muttered 

__

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope

A/N: Hi everyone, I've been so busy with school so I haven't had a chance to write much but I have a bad cold…. So in other words I lost my voice, which is bad for me but good for the people who like my story because I can catch up on my writing. And like always I want you nice people at home to be my critics and give advice and stuff.

Love you all lots

Mystic eyes

**__**

Mini Dictionary of Japanese words used in this Chapter

Itooshi- Beloved

****

Aino-chan- Sweetheart

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or her characters. I also don't own the song used in this chapter it is by Mandy Moore. I do own:

****

*Earth People * Millie (Hitomi's daughter not Millerna), 

Mr. Sato (the doorman), 

Naomi (Hitomi's twin sister), 

Tsuki (Hitomi's drug addicted sister), 

Mamoru (who is the name of Hitomi's brother in the show but he is only mentioned in the version I have seen so I'm counting him as half mine and half the people who created Escaflowne), 

Uncle Kengi (Hitomi's fat Uncle). 

****

*Gaea People * Darien (Merle's Husband), 

Emily (Merle's Daughter). 


	5. Stuff

I have an announcement, I will be leaving ff.net permanently because of some unpleasant circumstances. Fear not I will be starting up a mailing list, if you like to join my mailing list please review a story of mine stating that you want to join and then I'll see about sending the chapters to you. Thanks soo much for reading and reviewing... I love you all soo very much and this has nothing to do with any of my reviewers for any of my escaflowne fiction. The piece that caused the problem I removed but I still feel it is best I leave.

~Makura-Chan~


End file.
